Gay High School
by Jongshixun
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP! (EDIT)] Pada awalnya Sehun merasa sangat senang saat ia pindah ke sekolah barunya. Genie High School. Tiba-tiba firasat buruknya pada sekolah nya muncul ketika teman asrama nya melakukan tindakan menjijikan, karena Sehun merupakan seorang pria yang Normal "Kalian Gay?" -Sehun [AllxHUN! KAIHUN, KRISHUN, HANHUN, TAOHUN, CHANHUN] Warning: Yaoi, OOC, DLDR! Baca A/N yah.
1. Chapter 1

Gay High School

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanHun, HanHun, TaoHun.

Other : SM Member

Rate : T+

Disc : _Ijust owner of my story_, _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama

Warning : _Typo(s),__ EYD,__ AU, Out Of Character, Freak_, Yaoi _bxb!_

Semoga kalian rela membaca A/N w dibawah ya? Penting!

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

Sehun memandang tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang, di depan nya telah disungguhkan oleh sekolah yang _sangat sangat_ Sehun impikan. _Genie High School. _Sekolah khusus para pria yang sangat bergengsi di Korea Selatan saat ini, entah apa yang memaksa Sehun masuk ke sekolah ini. Bahkan dengan nekat nya, ia keluar dari _SOPA High School_-yang dulu sangat ia banggakan- dengan alasan yang _bertele-tele_ –menurut orang tua nya, dan Sehun memaksa orangtua nya memasuki ia ke sekolah bergengsi tersebut.

Kini ia berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan senyum sumringan -yang nyaris seperti orang idiot - yang belum hilang dari wajah yang katanya _manly,_ mengakui diri _manly_ sih boleh, tetapi wajah Sehun itu persis seperti perempuan cantik zaman sekarang, membuat kaum para pria _seme_ yang berlalu lalang di samping Sehun menatap nya dengan _lapar_.

Ia berjalan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju dengan halaman perkarangan yang luas, apalagi ini masih di parkiran sekolah membuat ia mengabaikan kedua orangtua nya yang masih menatapnya di dalam mobil. Sehun menghirup nafas sekolah baru nya, _rasanya seperti mimpi_batin Sehun tak menyangka.

.

_Genie High School_ terdapat asrama yang di bagi menjadi tiga bahagian. _E.X.O_. Asrama _E_ yang gedung nya terdapat di pinggir sebelah kiri belakang gedung sekolah, warna kebanggan _E _adalah Biru dan diketuai oleh LuHan . Asrama _X _yang gedung nya terdapat di samping gedung Asrama _E_, warna kebanggan _X _adalah Merah yang dketuai oleh Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Asrama _O_ teletak disamping Asrama _X_, warna kebanggan _O _adalah Hijau yang diketuai oleh Huang Zitao. Bisakah kalian membayangkan besar _Genie High School?_ Belum lagi terdapat fasilitas-fasilitas lengkap disana, tetapi saya tidak sempat menjelaskan nya karena hanya menjelaskan Asrama nya sudah sepanjang ini.

Di dekat lapangan, ketua asrama_X_sedang duduk santai bersama teman-teman menunggu jam pembelajaran masuk, sayup-sayup terdengar gelak tawa pria yang sangat menggangu pendengaran Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan komik nya yang membuat komik itu melayang ke kepala yang bermarga Park tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, kupastikan besok kau berada Asrama _E _atau _O"_ Ancam Jongin saat ia sudah memukul kepala pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengusap kepala nya.

"Iya Jongin iya, kau ini mentang-mentang ketua asrama kau seenak nya dengan teman mu ini bahkan kita sudah bersama sejak _Elementary School_". Sedangkan si lawan bicara Chanyeol hanya menatap nya datar dengan maksud _Diam tidak?_dan ia pun mendegus kesal kearah Jongin.

Chanyeol akhirnya diam tidak ingin berbicara, ia melihat perkarangan yang banyak siswa berlalu lalang hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang pria asing di matanya yang sedang membawa koper besar dan ransel melekat di punggung, dan matanya fokus dengan kunci yang berada di tangan pemuda itu. _Merah?. _

"Seperti nya kita mendapatkan pria _uke_kali ini" Gumam Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pria tersebut.

Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol akhirnya melihat arah pandang Chanyeol ke pria putih yang sedang berjalan kebingugan dengan tangan yang mengenggam kunci dengan gantungan bewarna merah. Dengan sigap Jogin pergi mendekati pria itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Permisi" Ujar Jongin sopan saat ia sudah berada di depan pria yang menurutnya cantik itu dengan senyum menawan ia miliki, sedangkan pria yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun di _name tag_ nya sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. "Maaf telah membuat kau kaget. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin ketua dari Asrama _X_"

Sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya melihat bingung Jongin akhirnya membungkuk hormat. "Oh Sehun _imnida_, aku siswa baru disini dan kebetulan sekali aku terpilih di Asrama _X_, dan salam kenal ketua Jongin-shi" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan putih nya ke arah Jongin lalu Jongin membalas uluran tersebut tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Engg...Bisakah ketua melepaskan tangan ku?" Sehun sedikit risih saat Jongin menatap dirinya intens dan tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Ah, maaf Sehun, kau tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan embel-embel karena kita seangkatan, sepertinya..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk nya salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, dan seperti nya kita terlalu formal Hahaha... Dan tolong temani aku seharian untuk menjelajahi sekolah ini, sekolah ini terlalu luas untuk ku yang berjalan sendirian dengan kebingungan. _Kajja"_ Tanpa sadar Sehun, ia telah mengapit lengan Jongin dengan jalan beriringan yang membuat sang empu kaget atas perlakuan Sehun.

Dan sepertinya kita meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini masih berteriak memanggil nama Jongin "Jongin! Jongin~" Seperti nya usaha berteriak nya tadi sia-sia saja, dan Chanyeol kini tengah menahan malu ketika siswa-siswa _uke_ melihat aneh kearah nya. Matilah, jangan sampai popularitas nya jatuh hanya karena ia sudah berteriak-teriak dan tidak diacuhkan.

.

Kelas 2.B tampak sepi, hanya ada Kris yang sedang menggetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja belajar nya bosan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena ketua Asrama _E- _yang juga status teman dekat Kris- itu meminta menemani ia _bermain,_ sedangkan ia hanya sebagai penonton _Live Streaming_, ngomong-ngomong LuHan tadi malam _bermain_ sangat liar sekali dengan siswa _uke_ si Minseok.

Luhan adalah termasuk siswa _playboy _di sekolah Genie, dan mendapatkan gelar _Ssang Namja_ dari siswa-siswa Genie. Bagaimana tidak? Ia siswa _Manly_ dan jantan karena ia tampan dan sangat mempesona yang mampu menarik kaum _uke. _Luhan itu sangat mudah suka dengan siswa _uke, _apalagi yang imut dan cantik, dan Luhan itu tidak pernah suka dengan _seme, _kecuali dengan Kris karena Kris adalah teman sex nya ketika ia tidak tertarik bermain dengan _uke_.

"Yo Yo Yo~" Suara itu membuat Kris menghentikan lamunan nya, sepertinya Luhan panjang umur sekali hari ini. Luhan duduk disamping meja nya dengan senyum nakal ala playboy nya membuat Kris mendengus pelan.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman menyebalkan, dan berbasa-basi dengan Luhan di pagi hari bukan ide yang bagus. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi Luhan"

Luhan terkekeh melihat Kris. "Santai saja, kau sedang tidak mood karena tadi malam menemani ku bermain dengan Minseok dan tidak mendapatkan jatah tidur bukan?" Tanya nya lalu ia duduk di atas meja belajar Kris.

Kris hanya diam dibangku nya tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sampai Luhan berkata "Kau pasti sangat _tegang_ tadi malam bukan? Hahaha..." dan itu membuat Kris mencengkam kerah baju Luhan hanya sekedar bermain-main. "tertawa lah sepuas mu, kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa?"

Luhan seketika terdiam, lalu manatap mata hazel milik Kris. Luhan berdiri dan memeluk leher Kris, seketika ia berubah menjadi menggoda bukan lagi manly, itulah kelemahan Luhan ketika bermain dengan Kris. Kris memeluk pinggang Luhan erat dan berbisik "Ayo kita bermain"

Luhan tersenyum menyeringai "Dimana? Kita akan membolos hari ini kanhh?"

.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin sedang mengelilingi fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah, dan Sehun sudah lelah dengan seharian penuh mengelilingi sekolah barunya, bahkan ia lupa meletakkan koper besar nya di asrama tadi.

"Jongin, sudah dulu ya? Kita beristirahat sebentar" Ujar Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang memang sudah tersedia, duh rasanya Sehun ingin pingsan saja dan ia sangat lapar sekarang. Sehun bahkan tak habis pikir karena Jongin tidak kelelahan seperti dirinya. Apa ia terlalu lemah sebagai seorang pria _manly_? Ah seperti nya kau tidak _manly_ Sehun, runtuk nya.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan Jongin?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya, sebetul nya Jongin juga lelah tetapi ini memang tugasnya sebagai ketua Asrama dan ia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Hehe.

"Setelah ini kita kemana Jongin?"

"Asrama, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Dan mengantarkan kau ke kamar asrama"

Sehun terlihat senang karena sesudah ini ia akan ke Asrama lalu tidur sejenak menghilangkan penat seharian penuh. Ngomong-ngomong ia baru sadar hari sudah siang lalu ia teringat Jongin "Jongin, kau tidak masuk kelas!?" ia meruntuki dirinya karena ia telah mengajak ketua Asrama membolos.

"Kau tidak perlu kaget, aku sudah meminta izin kepada " Jongin tertawa saat menatap keterkagetan Sehun lalu mengelus rambutnya yang bau nya seperti bayi, dan Sehun sedikit kesal saat Jongin mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan dirusakkan tata rambut ku ini. Nanti aku tidak terlihat _manly_ lagi" ujar Sehun tidak suka, ia merapikan rambut _soft pink_nya dengan menggunkan kamera depan hp miliknya. Duh ia melihat dirinya di kamera seperti perempuan.

"Kau bilang dirimu _manly_?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku ini _manly_ " Sehun sepetinya terlihat kesal saat Jongin tertawa saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, dan bibir tipis nya ia manyunkan membuat siapa saja ingin mengigit bibir tipis milik Sehun itu, termasuk Jongin. Astaga! Astaga!

Sebenarnya Jongin sedari tadi mentralkan jantungnya yang berdentum tak jelas saat ia lagi tak sengaja melihat bibir tipis itu yang terlihat mengoda. "S-sehun, bisakah k-kita cepat-cepat ke Asrama? Sepertinya ada yang ingin ku urus" bahkan dengan bodohnya ia tergagap di depan Sehun.

"Kita akan ke asrama? Ah cepatlah Jongin, aku sudah lelah sekalii~" Lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke Asrama _X._

.

Jongin tengah berjalan santai di koridor Asrama _X _ sebelum nya ia telah mengatarkan Sehun dengan selamat. Kini jantung nya tak bisa diam sejak tadi, jangan bilang ia suka dengan Sehun? _Love first sight eoh?_ Tidak! Jongin segera menepis pikiran tentang Sehun. Bagaimana pun siswa baru pasti masih _straight _dan menyukai yeoja yang berdada besar, tetapi lama kelamaan siswa baru itupun akan menjadi seorang _Gay _nanti nya seperti siswa-siswa di Genie ini. Seperti nya Jongin mulai gila sekarang. _Michil got gata!_

Dari arah depan, dapat Jongin lihat teman nya Chanyeol tengah berlari ke arah nya lalu berhenti di depan Jongin dan menetralkan detak jantung nya karna kehabisan nafas. "Hahhh kau tahu aku sudah lelah mencari mu kemana-mana"

Jongin mengangkat satu alis nya dan mengernyit dahi nya "kau sempat di kerjar oleh fans mu?". Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepala. "Mereka menghalangi ku jalan tadi, untung saja aku bisa lolos"

Chanyeol kini tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling nya "Dimana siswa baru tadi?" tanya nya bingung. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan mencari Jongin, tetapi mencari siswa baru yang tadi di lihatnya di taman tapi sayang Jongin langsung membawa siswa baru tadi.

"Sudah di Asrama, kenapa?". Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, ah dasar Jongin! Padahal ia ingin berkenalan dengan siswa baru tadi. "Yah, kenapa kau tidak menungguku dan tidak memperkenalkan nya padaku!"

Jongin kembali mengernyit kembali. "Jadi kau menyukai nya?" tanya Jongin yang mulai was-was. Dengan wajah sumringan Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat. "Iya! Aku sangat menyukai nya pada pandangan pertama!"

Sepertinya Jongin harus melangkah lebih awal daripada Chanyeol.

.

Saat Jongin sudah pergi dari kamarnya, ia merebahkan tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang nya yang ternyata empuk. Arghh tubuhnya kaku semua rasanya, salahkan ransel nya juga berat. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku blazer nya lalu merapihkan rambutnya sedikit.

_Jpret_

Sehun tengah mengetik sesuatu dari ponsel nya sessat dia tersenyum kearah ponsel, ternyata Sehun mengirim foto ke Instagram dan mengetik kata-kata lumayan panjang.

[_oohsehooon (photo) : hari ini sangat melelahkan di sekolah baru, tetapi ini sangat menyenangkan._ ]

Dan Sehun hampir saja berteriak saat dua pria masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya dengan sedkit kasar, dan yang membuat Sehun lebih kaget lagi, itu teman kamar asramanya yang dibilang Jongin bernama Kris Wu tengah berciuman panas dengan ketua Asrama _E,_LuHan. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa berkutik di ranjang nya yang berada di tingkat atas, dan mereka berdua belum menyadari Sehun telah turun ke lantai bawah.

Dan tangan Kris sudah memasuki kedalam kemeja sekolah Luhan membuat sang empu mendesah tidak karuan. Sehun ingin muntah melihatnya, apalagi ini sesama jenis. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan nya, ia sepertnya punya firasat buruk dengan teman sekamarnya dan sekolah baru nya.

"Ka-kalian Gay? Menjijikan!"

_**Keep or DELETE?**_

Hai hai~(',')

Maap baru balik ke ffn, terlalu lama hiatus rasanya gara-gara sekolah dan ffn yang bermasalh. Dan jangan lupa ide author lagi kesumbet. Sumpah ini ide Author blank terus, dan ffn ada apah? Di block sama internet postif? Author hanya bisa elus dada aja, soalnya dimana juga mau post ff kan?

Maaf juga yang nunggu ff Author yang belum sempat selesai, tapi janji itu bakal dilanjut. Author orang nya pemikiran gitu, aku kepikiran sama readers yang setia nunggu ff . Makasih buat yang mau RnR! Makasih banget! Tanpa kalian ini ff gak apa-apa

Oiya konflik chapter depan telah dimulai hohoho~ Buat yang bingung gimana bentuk kamar asrama Sehun, lihat aja TTBY kamar minho-sulli yah. Yang buat nanya kontak w, lihat aja bio yah.. ThankChu~ baby!

Created by Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_

141206


	2. Chapter 2

Gay High School

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun, etc. [SEME x HUN]

Other : SM Member

Rate : T

Disc : _I __just owner of my story_, _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama

Warning : _Typo(s),__ EYD,__ AU, Out Of Character, Freak_, Yaoi _bxb!_

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

_Sungguh ini diluar dugaan nya, ia sepertnya punya firasat buruk dengan teman sekamarnya__ dan sekolah baru nya__._

"_Ka-kalian Gay? Menjijikan!"_

.

Chapter 2!

.

Ketua Asrama _O, _Huang Zitao. Atau biasa dipanggil Zitao sedang melakukan latihan wushu untuk lomba minggu depan yang diadakan se Korea Selatan, Zitao merupakan siswa yang masuk ke semi final dari _Genie High School. _Selama ia di Korea, hanya kali ini ia lolos semi final, dan itupun membuatnya senang karena di China ia tidak pernah lolos semi final.

Zitao merupakan siswa pintar di bidang bela diri wushu di _Genie High School_ . Ia terkenal dengan wajah yang preman, membuat para _uke _takut melihat tatapan nya, apalagi kantong mata yang tampak menghitam itu. Tapi jangan salah, walupun ditakuti banyak _uke, _ia siswa baik dan teladan dan banyak juga para _uke _jatuh hati dengan Zitao. Salah satu sifat memalukan Zitao adalah ia merupakan siswa penakut apalagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Zitao ia tengah menggerakan _nunchucky_nya dengan gerakan cepat, tanpa sadar seorang pemuda memperhatikannya dari belakang dengan tatapan kagum. Tiba-tiba saja _nunchucky_nya terlepas dari gengaman nya dan reflek ia berteriak seperti perempuan dan juga sukses mengenai jidat pemuda yang berada dibelakang Zitao.

"Aduhh" rintih pria itu sambil memegangi jidat nya yang berdenyut, sedangkan Zitao hanya menatap khawatir kepada pemuda itu sambil melotot terkejut.

Zitao tambah khawatir ternyata jidat pria itu mengeluarkan darah. "H-hei! Jidat mu berdarah!" ujar nya dengan terbata, dengan cepat ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Si pemuda masih saja merintih dan meraba-raba jidatnya, dengan cekatan Zitao mengambil sapu tangan di kantong baju yang tengah ia pakai, lalu ia menghapus darah yang mengalir di dahi pemuda itu.

"Ayo, aku bawa kau ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih" Cegah pemuda itu yang juga merasa bersalah yang telah membuat pemuda seperti preman ini khawatir. "Besok sembuh kok" lanjut pemuda itu dengan senyuman nya yang manis, ketahuilah bahwa pemuda ini sebenarnya takut dengan si preman di depan nya saat ini.

"Seperti nya aku harus pergi ke asrama, maaf telah mengaggu latihan mu" Sebelum pemuda itu hendak berlari, Zitao langsung menahan lengan si pemuda dengan tatapan intens."Kau siswa baru ya?"

"e-eh? I-iyaa, aku siswa baru.Oh Sehun _Imnida_ dari Asrama _X_" Ujar pemuda itu takut.

" Zitao _Imnida. _Ngomong-ngomong aku ketua Asrama _O_" Zitao menyunggingkan senyum nya, dalam hati ia mengumpat yang tidak-tidak '_Brengsek! Kenapa Asrama X? Beruntung sekali si Hitam itu!_'. Zitao menatap aneh kearah Sehun, pasalnya Sehun seperti melihat hantu.

"Kenapa wajah mu seperti melihat hantu saja?"

"Tidak, hanya saja mata mu seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari. Apakah kau sering tidur larut ya? Atau kau sering mengalami _Insomnia_?" Tanya Sehun dengan menujuk-nunjuk mata nya sendiri.

"Ini memang dari lahir. Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat keren jika mempunyai kantong mata seperti ini?" Ujar Zitao dengan percaya diri sambil menaik turunkan alis nya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Zitao datar. "yaya, kau terlalu percaya diri Zitao"

Keheningan mulai melingkup keduanya, sampai Zitao bersuara. "Kenapa kau kemari?". Sehun hanya bisa gelaggapan, ia tertangkap basah mengamati Zitao tadi "_A-anu_.. tadi aku lari dari Asrama, jadinya sampai disini" jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk lehernya tidak gatal.

Zitao mengangkat alis nya heran. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?". Sesudah Zitao mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mimik wajah Sehun berubah menjadi marah. "Kau tau? Teman asrama ku melakukan tindakan menjijikan dengan Ketua Asrama _E. _Ah bukan, dia bukan teman ku. Mereka Gay!" ujar Sehun mengebu-ngebu.

Zitao tampak menahan tawa nya , _anak ini bodoh atau apa?_ Batin Zitao, tetapi ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Zitao tau siswa baru pasti akan selalu mengatakan '_siswa disini ada yang Gay_', ia dengan sengaja menutup mulut terlebih dahulu jika ada siswa yang mengatakan hal-hal yang beerbau _gay_.

Sehun kesal setengah mati, ia sudah menjelaskan kenapa ia sampai ke ruangan ini yang akhirnya ia diacuhkan oleh pemuda Zitao ini. Dengan kesal, Sehun berjalan ke luar ruangan tanpa di sadari Zitao. "Dasar! Ketua macam apa itu!"

.

Karena anak baru yang di ketahui namanya lengkapnya Oh Sehun, membuat dua anak adam yaitu Kris dan Luhan tidak jadi melakukan _permainan panas_ di kamar Asrama Kris. Perkataan anak baru itu tergiang-giang di kepala Luhan seperti radio rusak. Sedangkan Kris hanya menahan malu dengan anak baru tadi, demi tuhan selama ini ia _bermain_, baru kali ini ia tertangkap basah.

"Kris, kau lihat! Wajahnya wajahnya!" Luhan berucap dengan mata berbinar dan..dan—Ah! Kris sangat jijik dengan wajah Luhan saat ini. "Yayaya, aku melihatnya tuan Lu." Ujar Kris malas lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minuman kaleng dan melemparkan nya kepada Luhan.

"Astaga dia imutt! Kris aku bersumpah telah men_camkan_ anak itu menjadi selingkuhanku"

"Kau benar-benar _playboy _Lu, hubungan kau dengan Miseok masih berjalan bahkan tadi malam kalian tengah _bermain_. Tolong kau hargai sikap Minseok" Kris menasehati Luhan yang sekarang pura-pura menguap. "Kau jangan pernah menasehati ku Kris, urus saja dirimu sendiri"

_Arghh! Mati sajalah kau Tuan Lu! _

.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan latihan wushu, Sehun berjalan yang sedari tadi memegang jidat nya pelan-pelan, benda yang dimainkan Zitao tadi itu berbahan besi ngomong-ngomong, mungkin saja besok jidat Sehun memar. Hari pertama saja sudah mendapatkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sehun jadi teringat apa yang terjadi di kamar asrama nya tadi, apa guru disini tidak tahu sikap menyimpang anak didik nya? Sehun hanya mengidikan bahu nya acuh.

Kaki nya kini membawa Sehun ke taman yang terdapat air pancuran yang dihiasi pahatan lambang sekolah _Genie, _Sehun duduk di pinggir-pinggir pancuran sambil memainkan air menggunakan tangan nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekitar, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang dan itupun hanya beberapa. Matanya menangkap pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang kini berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun.

"Hai Sehun" Sapanya dengan seyum yang menampakkan deretan gigi yang rapi dan melambaikan tangan nya pelan. "_Annyeonghaseyo_" balas Sehun sopan, pasalnya Sehun belum mengenal orang yang berada di hadapan nya kini. "Maaf, _Anyeonghaseyo_ Park Chanyeol" Sehun ulang menyapa pemuda itu sambil membaca _name tag _di dada sebelah kiri blazer.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu, lalu mengulurkan tangan nya "Kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi. Aku Park Chanyeol dari asrama _X_, kita satu asrama Sehun" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol "Aku Oh Sehun, siswa pindahan dari SOPA. Iya kita satu gedung asrama. Sepertinya kau lebih tua dari ku, jadi aku panggil _Hyung_ ya"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya di depan Sehun. _Astagah! wajahnya benar-benar imut jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini! Astagaa sebentar lagi aku terkena serangan jantung! _Kira-kira itu kata-kata dibenak nya saat ini. Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun sambil mengeluarkan permen tangkai dari saku blazer nya.

"Mau?" tawar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan permen _ChupaChup _rasa _Cola _kepada Sehun. Dengan mata berbinar, Sehun mau tidak mau mengambil permen yang di tawar Chanyeol, tetapi wajanya merengut kesal. "Terima kasih, tapi... Aku tidak suka rasa _Cola_, aku suka rasa _Strawberry_"

"Yah..tapi aku hanya punya yang _Cola, _aku tidak suka _strawberry_." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah murung. Sehun menolak permen nya. Permen saja di tolak, apalagi perasaan Chanyeol yang suka sama Sehun sejak pertama berjumpa? Chanyeol bertambah murung ketika Sehun berkata—

"Yasudah. Ini aku kembalikan, maaf ya _Hyung_" tuh kan ditolak Sehun permen nya. Sehun mengembalikan permen nya ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh kembali permen nya ke tangan Sehun "Terima saja Sehun, yang ini tidak boleh ditolak. Itu permen kesukaankku, dan dengan sengaja aku simpan untuk mu. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Jangan dibuang ya walaupun kau tak sukaa. Yasudah aku pergi dulu"

Dan mata Chanyeol berhenti di satu titik di kepala Sehun yang tertutup poni yang mulai memanjang—jidat, dan itupun menghentikan Chanyeol yang katanya ingin segera pergi. Jari-jari Chanyeol mulai menggeser poni Sehun.

"_Aigoo, _dahi mu memar. Kenapa bisa?" Chanyeol meringis sendiri melihatnya dan mengambil plaster yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, ia itu kan pemain basket jadi jaga-jaga untuk ada yang luka, ia sering membawa nya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mencium plesternya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan dengan telaten ia menempelkan plaster bening itu ke jidat Sehun.

"Ini kena alat wushu Zitao, ketua Asrama _O_. Ia tidak sengaja melepas alat itu dari tangan nya dan terlempar lalu mengenai dahi ku."

_Ahh Zitao si muka preman tapi nyalinya ciut kalau udah parno? _"Ahh Zitao si anak di bela diri wushu. _Well, _kalau begitu aku duluan ya Sehun. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Osis."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke gedung sekolahnya, berjalan secepat jantungnya yang berdetak tak karauan. Betapa senangnya ia bisa berbicara dengan pujaan hati dan merasa sedih ketika Sehun menolak permennya. _'Ayolah Chanyeol, ini baru permulaan'_ batinnya untuk membuat semangatnya kembali.

Chanyeol merupakan salah satu anggota Osis di _Genie High School_, membuat hari-harinya semakin padat karena ia adalah salah satu Osis di bidang olahraga dan juga kapten basket. Chanyeol terkenal dengan _happy virus_ nya dan banyak orang menganggap Chanyeol itu kelebihan tertawa dan tersenyum. Masa bodoh sama _haters_ nya. Chanyeol juga banyak fans _uke_ di _Genie, _setiap sudah latihan basket, ia pasti langsung di kejar oleh _fans uke nya_ untuk memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja kalau dikasih, apalagi yang gratis.

Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap permen di tangannya, ia tidak menyadari ada _fans_ Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tiba-tiba datang segerombolan pria mendekati Sehun dan salah satu dari mereka membentak Sehun "_Ya! _Apa yang kau gunakan sehingga Chanyeol ingin dekat-dekat dengan mu hah? Murid baru juga" pria itu mengambil nafasnya kembali dan melihat tangan Sehun yang mengenggam permen. "Astaga! Itu permen kesukaan _pangeran_ kita!". Sehun dari tadi memasang wajah cengo nya dan memandang segerombolan pria itu membuat Sehun lebih imut dalam kategori _uke._

"Kalian ingin permen ini?" ucap Sehun akhirnya dan itu membuat segerombolon pria itu memekik anatara kesenangan, kekecewan dan kemarahan. Sehun yang memang tidak suka menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan yang tidak penting, segera ia melempar permen itu ke segerombolan pria itu. Dan setelahnya Sehun mendengar teriakan-teriakan _alay_ dari segerombolan pria tadi,ia bergedik ngeri saat para pria itu berusaha mengambil permen yang ia lempar tadi.

"Astaga mereka seperti fans _gay_ saja. Atau mereka semua _gay_? Kenapa Chanyeol _Hyung_ mempunyai _fans_ pria? Astaga aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh hari ini"

..

Kris mendonggakan wajahnya ketika pintu kamar asramanya terbuka dengan Sehun yang berjalan masuk ketika ia sudah menutup pintunya. Kris hanya diam, ia masih malu atas kejadian siang tadi, dengan diam ia kembali melakukan _push up_ disebelah tempat tidurnya yang bercorak abstrak. Sehun sudah di lantai atas ngomong-ngomong, _well _seharusnya Kris meminta maaf karena ketikdak sopanan nya kepada anak baru itu. Tapi melihat wajah Sehun, mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi ia meminta maaf.

Kris merebahkan badan nya dilantai, badanya berpeluh dan rambutnya ikutan basah. Ia menutup matanya dan mengatur detak jantungnya ketika selesai melakukan _push up_. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia kaget. Iya kaget, terkejut karena Sehun menatap nya dari atas ranjang nya yang berada di lantai atas. Duh kan, kenapa ia yang jadi salah tingkah?

"Hi Yifan _Hyung_" sapanya dari atas. Oh iya, Yifan itu nama asli Kris, biar keren aja di sekolah ia mengganti nama panggil nya menjadi Kris. Kris masih terlentang di atas lantai yang bercorak kayu garis-garis—kecapek-an. "Hi juga, Sehun" balas Kris dengan berdiri sambil meregangkan otot lengan nya.

"Sepertinya kau sering melakukan olahraga rutin" Kris menghentikan kegiatanya barusan, lalu melihat Sehun dengan mengambil air meneral yang berada di nakas tempat tidurnya. "Tidak juga, aku hanya ke _gym_ sekolah dua kali seminggu. Apakah itu termasuk rutin?" ucap Kris. Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari kejadian tadi siang.

"Iya. Aku bahkan jarang olahraga _Hyung_" diam-diam Kris menghela nafasnya lega ketika Sehun tidak menanyakkan kejadian tadi. Detik berikutnya ia tersedak akibat ucapan Sehun—

-"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Ketua Asrama _E? _Apa kalian yah—Gay?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, takut salah paham dan membuat Kris yang mirip naga itu marah. Tapi ia yakin sekali kalau diantara Kris dan Ketua _ E,_Luhan mempunyai hubungan terlarang—_Gay_. Sehun menunggu jawaban Kris dan melihat Kris yang masih tersedak akibat air yang masuk ke saluran pernafasnya—Kaget.

Kris mengatur nafasnya yang belum netral, dan berkata dengan hati-hati. Diawal Kris tertawa garing "HAHA...Kau ini Hun. Aku tak mungkin seorang _Gay_ seperti yang apa kau pikirkan. Kau tahu, aku dan Luhan itu teman dekat dan kami tadi sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_. Jadi dia kalah, dan..dan.." Kris berhenti dan mencari alasan logis yang masuk akal, ia tahu kalau ia tidak pandai membuat kata-kata seperti ini. Ia itu anak yang jujur.

"—dan dan ia memilih _Dare_. Asal kau tahu, Luhan itu sangat penggeli jika badanya sudah di gelitik seperti itu. Makanya aku menggelitik sampai-sampai dia mendesah seperti tadi."

_Tolong katakan itu alasan Logis dan Sehun tidak akan menanyakan kejadian tadi. _Kris memasang wajah penuh harap dengan Sehun. Ia harap Sehun akan berkata _Ooh begitu_ atau berkata _jadi aku salah paham_. Tapi jawaban Sehun melenceng kearah sana, seperti nya Sehun suka sekali main hakim.

"Tapi kenapa bibir kalian saling melumat?"

_Tok Tok Tok_

.

Jongin dan dua ketua Asrama lainnya yakni Luhan dan Tao tengah berkumpul di ruangan kemanan. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan guru keamanan, Cho Kyuhyun _Songsenim_. Ini merupakan kegiatan rutin setiap harinya, berkumpul di ruangan Guru Cho pada malam hari dan mendengar ceramah dari guru yang sudah berkepala tiga itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah keluar dari ruangan ini?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang setiap hari Guru Cho lontarkan kepada ketua Asrama _E,X, _dan _O_.

"_Ne Songsaenim, _mengecek situasi Asrama dan mengabsen siswa di kamar Asrama" jawab sang Ketua Asrama serempak. Dan itu membuat guru Cho menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagus. Sebelum kalian keluar, aku akan berbicara pada Jongin sebentar. Kudengar di sekolah _Genie_ ada siswa baru dan masuk di Asrama _X_, siapa namanya Jongin?"

"Oh Sehun namanya _songsaenim_, ia sekamar dengan Wu Yifan kelas 2.B yang benomor 126" jawab Jongin dengan tegas sekaligus berdebar di dalam hati. Guru Cho pun mengganguk mengerti "Ketika kau mengecek kamar Asrama Sehun, tolong bawakan formulir ekskul dan suruh Sehun menetapkan ekskul pilihan nya. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Jongin mengambil formulir ekskul di rak buku ruangan kemanan lalu membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan yang disusul oleh Luhan dan Tao. Sebelum Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor kanan, Luhan dan Tao menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Jadi si imut itu satu Asrama dengan kau, beruntung sekali kau hitam." Luhan tersenyum bengis ke arah Jongin, Luhan dan Jongin itu tidak berteman baik dari dulu karena masalah sepele, misalnya Jongin yang selalu mendapatkan siswa yang _seme_ keren dan _uke_ cantik. Sedangkan Tao hanya sekedar teman biasa dengan Jongin, ya teman biasa seperti saling menyapa satu sama lain dan saling bertukar informasi. Intinya Ketua _E, _Luhan dan Ketua _O,_ Zitao sangat iri dengan Jongin.

Jongin merupakan ketua Asrama _X _yang egois apa yang telah ia _camkan_ sebagai miliknya, ia merupakan siswa _playboy_ setelah Luhan. Tetapi se-_Playboy_ nya Jongin, ia tidak pernah menyakiti hati pria _uke_ atau wanita yang di kencani nya, Jongin itu anak baik dan penurut, sayang otaknya sangat mesum. Jongin itu tampan, sangaattt tampan dan juga sexy dengan kulit hitam dan bibir tebal nan menggoda miliknya. Walupun Jongin tidak mempunyai banyak _fans_ seperti Chanyeol, tetapi ia merupakan tipe ideal dan suami idaman pria _uke _dan wanita mananapun. Sejujurnya Jongin itu sangat cocok jadi model majalah _Hollywood_, berlebihan memang tetapi ini kenyataan.

Jongin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam nya "Ow... Maafkan aku Kim Jongin yang terhormat, tetapi aku akan mengawasi mu jika kau berinterkasi dengan Sehun" lalu Luhan berlalu dan dengan sengaja menyenggol pundak Jongin kuat.

_Sial_ umpat Jongin dalam hati. kini Zitao menatap nya diam tumben anak ini tidak mengikuti Luhan, biasanya kalau sedang me_ronda _Asrama, pasti Zitao akan membuntuti Luhan dari belakang, masih ingatkan Zitao itu _parno_. Zitao tampak menatap punggung Luhan lalu mendengus pelan. "Setidaknya aku akan mendapatkan Sehun lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Untung saja kau tidak menyukai Sehun Jongin-_ah._" Tampaknya _parno_ Zitao hilang malam ini karena ia berjalan sendiri ke arah koridor kiri.

Jongin terperangah sendirian di tempat, baru sehari Sehun berada di _Genie High School _ia telah banyak di sukai para _seme_ keren si _Genie_ ya termasuk dirinya. Kini ia harus lebih berhati-hati dan harus lebih unggul dengan Luhan, Zitao dan Chanyeol, oh ia mengabaikan teman asrama Sehun si Wu Yifan. Jongin yakin pasti si tiang bergigi Yifan itu menyukai Sehun. Tetapi untung saja Luhan, Zitao, Yifan dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau ia menyukai Sehun, jadi mulai dari sekarang ia harus bermain diam-diam.

Jongin berjalan ke gedung Asrama _X _ yang di depan nya terdapat bendera kebanggaan Asrama _X _ bewarna merah terang dengan gambar _Wolf_ itu. Sambil menatap bendera itu ia tersenyum menyeringai dan bergumam."Aku sang ketua Asrama _X _yang melambangkan _Wolf_ yang mempunyai makna egois dan berhati licik layaknya seringala. Lihat saja, aku pasti menang di antara kalian."

.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat kamar Asrama bernomor 126 tersebut, dan dengan hati gembira ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar asrama 126 itu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Tak lama kemudian pintu asrama 126 itupun terbuka dan nampaklah Sehun yang memakai celana pendek bewarna hitam di atas lutut dan atasannya memakai _sweater_ Asrama _X _ bewarna merah dan di sudut kanan atas terdapat lambang _Wolf _ bertulisan _X_. _Astaga Sehun tampak cantik dengan sweater itu_.

"Selamat malam Sehun. Aku sekarang tengah me_ronda _asrama dan mengabsen siswa di kamar. Apakah Wu Yifan ada di dalam?"

Sehun mengganguk lucu. "Ya, sekarang Yifan Hyung sedang melakukan _push up_ ketua Jongin." Jongin tertawa oleh perkataan Sehun, betapa menggemaskan Sehun saat mengucapkan _ketua Jongin_ tadi. "Oh, aku sampai lupa. Ini adalah formulir ekskul yang wajib diikuti siswa _Genie_, kau dapat memilih di eksul di bidang apa." Sehun menatap formulir itu dengan seksama san bibir yang mengerucut lucu,

Tanpa sadar Jongin bergumam"Sehun berhentilah bersikap imut jika tidak dengan ku, cukup kau bersikap imut di depan ku saja", Sehun menatap Jongin "Apa yang kau katakan Jongin?". Demi tuhan ia takut kalau Sehun marah, Sehun itu anti sekali di panggil imut dan cantik. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya bernyanyi"

"Ehm, kau punya pulpen?" tanya Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng. "Yasudah, tunggu sebentar aku mengambil pulpen. Tidak lama kok" dengan cepat Sehun berlari ke dalam lalu mencari pulpen di dalam tas nya. "Yifan _Hyung, _kau punya pulpen tidak?" teriak Sehun dan dapat di dengar oleh Jongin di depan kamar Asrama 126. "_Ambil saja di meja. Astaga kau tak perlu berteriak!_" balas Yifan tak kalah besar oleh teriakan Sehun. Dan Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin sambil memegang pulpen di tangannya, tiba-tiba Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan nya saat di depan Jongin dan-

-_BRUK_

_DEG DEG DEG_

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terjatuh dengan Jongin di bawah dan Sehun yang berada di atas, dan itu membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah dengan bodohnya, dan jangan lupakan detak jantung nya berdentum dengan sangat keras. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Sehun, ini terlalu intim!

"Pipimu bersemu merah Sayang"

.

.

TBC or DISCONTINUE?

.

.

_Alohaaaaaaa. Ada yang masih ingat sama cerita nya? Ada yang masih ingat sama alur nya? Setelah 5 bulan aku abaikan ff-ff ku yang belum lanjut dengan alasan mau fokus UN SMP kemaren ini. Maaf bangettt ya readers. Aku tahu ini ff tambah gak jelas, garing, pasaran. Tulisannya amburadul gimanaaa, huhu maafkan aku . Demi tuhan! Aku gak pandai lagi nulis kayak dulu semenjak fokus belajar dan belajar. Sebenanya aku rencana nya mau DISCONTINUE semua FF ku karena takut gak pandai lagi nulis ff. Dan itu tergantung readers lagi, kalau masih berminat, masih banyak yang review aku akan lanjutkan. Kalau ini gak minat lagi, mending aku DISCONTINUE. Karena kalian penyemangat ku readers-nim._

_Dan mohon maaf karena aku gak balas review kalian bukannya aku sombong tetapi aku sibuk banget, tetapi itu review aku baca berulang-ulang dan Big thanks for readers yang udah Review._

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**[anaknya kaihun][Silent Readers][hunnie][sehun semoq][Gadis manis][kaishixun][jonging], [nyohssehun][gyusatan][ ][Kim Hun Rie][Nearo O'nealy][hunhips][sehunskai][milkteamilk][xxkaihunxx][choi fai fai][afra191199][kireimozaku][tudaskai][Guest][winter park chanchan][ ][ ][ ][HunTaoKaiSoo][izzsweetcity][youngchanbiased][EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS][ohhhrika][Titiiinurrr][Viyomi][Sehun Pesek][Zelobysehuna][scarletshad1230][Odult Maniac][MaknaEXO][levy95][Zing1002][Kaihunyeollie][daddykaimommysehun][Nagisa Kitagawa][miszhanty05]**

_Mind to Review again baby?_

Jongshixun – _Young Soo_

150512


	3. Moment?

Gay High School

Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun, etc. [SEME x HUN]

Other : SM Member

Rate : T

Disc : _I __just owner of my story_, _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama

Warning : _Typo(s),__ EYD,__ AU, Out Of Character, Freak_, Yaoi _bxb!_

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

_-BRUK_

_DEG DEG DEG_

_Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terjatuh dengan Jongin di bawah dan Sehun yang berada di atas, dan itu membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah dengan bodohnya, dan jangan lupakan detak jantung nya berdentum dengan sangat keras. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Jongin, ini terlalu intim!_

"_Pipimu bersemu merah Sayang"_

.

_Chapter _3_. Enjoy!_

_._

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui calon wali kelas nya Kwon Songsaenim. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun memasang sepatu dan mengatur rambutnya sebelum Yifan bangun dari tidur dan Sehun langsung membanting pintu membuat Yifan yang sedang di bergelung di bawah selimut nya tersentak kaget.

"_Aish_, mulai detik ini pagi ku terusik karena bocah cantik itu" ujar Yifan dengan suara parau khas orang masih setengah sadar nya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan mengintari asrama _X_, tetapi saat di depan pintu ketua Asrama X Sehun termenung sesaat karena kejadian tadi malam dan itu membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawah nya dan ia langsung berlari kencang ketika suara kasak kusuk di balik pintu asrama itu.

Sehun berlari sampai keluar gedung asrama _X_ dan ia sudah sampai saja di asrama _E, _okey mungkin sekarang setiap hari Sehun akan _jongging _terus sebelum masuk ke kelas karena _Genie High School_ _sangat_ –berlebihan- luas nya. Masih dengan lari nya, Sehun tiba-tiba saja tersenggol dengan siswa dengan baju bola khas _Genie_ dan itu membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur dan buku yang di genggaman nya tadi ter lempar entah kemana.

"_Akh_ tangan kuu, uh perih sekaliii" Sehun merintih ternyata telapak tangan nya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah, sibuk merintih sampai-sampai Sehun mengabaikan pemuda yang menatap nya _intens_.

"_Ya!_ Kau tidak niat sama sekali menolong ku?" ujar Sehun kesal tanpa menoleh ke pria itu dan membuat pria itu tersentak dan langsung jongkok menyamai tinggi nya dengan Sehun.

Pria itu langsung meraih tengan Sehun, "hei kau tidak apa-apa?" dan Sehun mendelikkan matanya "apa nya yang tidak apa-apa, kau tidak lihat huh? Sudah jelas ini berdarah" ujar Sehun ketus tanpa menatap pria di depan nya.

_Cup_

Sehun menoleh kepala nya kaget ketika pria dengan rambut hitam cepak ini mengecup tangan nya yang luka,

'_Luhan Sunbae?'_ batin Sehun tak percacaya, bukan hanya mengecup saja lidah pria itu mulai berani menari membersihkan darah yang mengalir di tangan Sehun.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan _Sunbae_" sehun menarik tangan nya sebelum pria itu kembali mengecup dan mengusap air liur di tangan itu. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Sehun dan bibir nya yang merah menggoda Luhan ingin mengecup nya sedari tadi, Sehun sangat cantik sekali "Tangan mu akan cepat sembuh karena berkat lidah dan bibir ku" Luhan mengedip matanya nakal.

"Menjijikan" Sehun membuang muka nya asal dengan membunyikan pipi nya memanas, kata dan prilaku Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik. Luhan tertawa "tapi kau menikmati nya kan heum? Lihat pipi mu memerah"

Sehun bangkit dan merapihkan seragam nya yang agak berantakan karena efek jatuh nya yang elit itu, "seperti nya aku tidak punya waktu berlama-lama dengan mu, sebelum nya terima kasih sudah mengobati tangan ku dengan cara _menjijikan_ itu. Sampai jumpa _Luhan Sunbae_" Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dengan senyum _playboy_ nya.

Seperti nya Sehun melupakan buku nya yang sekarang beralih di tangan Luhan. "Wah, Sehun-ku sayang. Seperti nya akan mudah mendapatkan kau Sehun cantik, lihat saja"

.

.

Kelas 2.A yang tadi nya sangat lah heboh seperti pasar tradisional seketika hening ketika wali kelas nya yang _super sexy _itu masuk ke kelas sambil membawa siswa baru yang termasuk _uke_ itu.

"Hei-hei kau yang disudut itu bangun lah" ujar guru Kwon sambil memukul-mukul tongkat nya ke atas meja guru. "Jongin! Jongin! Bangunlah" seru teman sebangku si pria yang tertidur di sudut. Ternyata si tukang tidur itu Ketua Asrama nya, Jongin. '_Ya tuhan, kenapa dunia sempit sekali? Kenapa harus Jongin?_' jerit Sehun kaget. Jongin bangun dan menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek mata nya dan Ketika Jongin mendongak kepala nya, tak segaja matanya bertemu dengan mata indah Sehun yang menatap nya terkejut.

"sampai jam berapa kau meronda Jongin sampai-sampai kau tertidur di kelas seperti ini" suara guru Kwon menyadarkan kedua anak adam yang saling tatap menatap itu. "Okey, baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang kita mempunyai anggota baru disini. Sebelum nya selamat datang di _Genie High School,_ silahkan perkenal kan dirimu nak"

"_A-anyeonghaseyo yeorobun,_ perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun dari _Seoul Of Perfoma High School_" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkenalan nya, seluruh anak kelas langsung heboh sambil menujuk-nujuk diri Sehun dengan genit.

"Sehun-shi berapa nomor ponsel mu?"

"_Uke_ _woi, uke_"

"Apa akun _instagram_ mu atau _id LINE_?"

Suara suara pria seme memekakkan seluruh kelas membuat Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan tersenyum terpaksa. "tenang-tenang, kalian bisa meminta nya ketika jam istirahat. Sekarang biarkan dia duduk dahulu, ayo nak" setelah di persilahkan duduk, Sehun memilih duduk di tepi dekat jendela dan yang agak jauh dari Jongin. Sejujurnya Sehun sedari tadi ia sangat gugup karena Jongin terus menatapnya.

"_Annyeong_ Sehun-_shi_" Sehun menoleh dan mendapatkan teman sebangku nya yang sedang tersenyum cerah lucu seperti cerah nya pagi ini. "nama ku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun, baek, baekki. Ah terserah padamu asalkan kau jangan memanggil ku byuntae ya." Sehun terkikik karena teman sebangku nya ini.

"Ah, bagaimana aku memanggil mu byuntae kedengaran nya lucu sekali" dan itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan protes dari si pemilik nama. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok Baekki. Jangan panggil aku dengan formal. Senang mengenal mu Baekki"

Sehun membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan langsung mendapatkan tarikan di pipi nya "_Aw_, kau lucu sekali Sehunnie. Aku jadi gemas sendiri". Sehun pikir Baekhyun ini anak pendiam karena ia memakai kaca mata bulat besar yang sedang _trendy_ pada zama sekarang, ternyata salah besar. Baekhyun sangatlah seru diajak berteman pikir Sehun.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, ternyata apa yang dikatakan guru Kwon tadi—meminta nomor ponsel atau sebagai macam nya- benar-benar ditagih oleh pria seme kepada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah boleh kah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar tidak Sehunna?

"_Yak!_ Aku sudah mendapatkan akun instagram Sehun-ah, tak sia-sia aku menstalk sedari tadi. _Follback_ aku ya Sehun"

"hei-hei bagi aku _unname instagram_ Sehun, kau jangan kabur"

Sehun hanya menatap teman kelas nya yang sedang mengelilingi bangku nya binggung, ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Uh ia lapar sekali, mana lagi Baekhyun pergi ke toilet katanya. _'Baekki bantulah aku'_ ratap Sehun dalam hati.

Seperti nya doa nya terkabulkan, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke meja nya dan menolong Sehun "Minggir-minggir kau pria-pria genit. Sehun sudah punya pacar. Jadi pergi sana jauh-jauh" teriak Baekhyun keras yang langsung di respon pria seme kecewa.

"Yah jadi sudah punya ya?'

"pria atau wanita? Kalau wanita, aku mau jadi pria kau saja sehun"

"uh beruntung sekali seseorang itu"

"Enyah kau enyahhhhh dasar pria-pria genit" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi, dan pria-pria seme itu berlalu sambil protes ke Baekhyun "_Eyy_, cantik-cantik galak. Ayo kita pergi sebelum singa cantik ini marah lagi"

Setelah pria-pria itu pergi, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun erat. "_Gomawo, gomawo_ Baeki sudah menolongku. Aku takut sekali tadi, apa mereka tidak normal ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, tetapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Baekhyun sadar karena Sehun anak baru jadi ia pasti masih _normal _dan belum terbiasa dengan sekolah _gay _ini. Baekhyun termasuk _belok_, dan tentu saja ia di posisi _uke_.

"Aku sudah menduga saja apa yang terjadi tadi, jadi aku cepat-cepat kemari" Baekhyun melirik kelas, ternyata masih ada pria seme yang tinggal di kelas, sambil berbisik Baekhyun bertanya "Kau pasti belum punya pacar bukan?"

Dan itu membuat Sehun terdiam, "kau tahu saja, aku sudah lama menyukai kakak kelas ku di _SOPA_ tapi ia sudah mempunyai pacar _uh_". kakak kelas yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Irene _Noona_, Sehun sudah naksir dari awal sekolah tetapi ia sudah keduluan oleh _Sunbae_ nya di SOPA. Mana lagi mereka pacaran so sweet sekali. Dan Sehun memilih untuk mundur, karena nihil ia mendapatkan Irene _Noona_ nya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepala nya sok paham, "Ah, begitu. Sudahlah cari saja yang lain ya Sehunnie. Masih banyak kok _wanita-wanita_ atau orang lain. Mungkin itu belum takdir mu hehe. Sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet lagi ya perut aku masih sakit. Tunggu disini Sehun_nie_"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun di kelas, tiba-tiba nya perut nya berbunyi. Sehun sudah tidak tahan, dan berniat untuk membeli cemilan di cafe sebelum Baekhyun balik dari toilet. Ketika ia bangkit dari kursi, tiba-tiba lengan Sehun di tahan oleh tangan kekar—

—"—Jongin?"

Sehun menundukkan kepala nya takut, menhindari kontak mata dengan mata Jongin, tetapi tangan Jongin masih memegang lengan Sehun erat. Dengan ragu Jongin berkata dan tangannya beralih menggam tangan Sehun "Mmh... soal tadi malam itu, em maafkan aku. A-aku sungguh tidak sengaja Sehun, sampai-sampai kau marah dan menampar ku"

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepala nya, merasa malu karena telah menampar ketua asrama _X_ tadi malam. Jelas sekali tadi malam itu salah nya sendiri.

_Flashback_

-BRUK

DEG DEG DEG

_Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terjatuh dengan Jongin di bawah dan Sehun yang berada di atas, dan itu membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah dengan bodohnya, dan jangan lupakan detak jantung nya berdentum dengan sangat keras. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Sehun, ini terlalu intim!_

"_Pipimu bersemu merah Sayang"_

_Sehun melotokan matanya, dan langsung bangun dari tubuh Jongin. _

—PLAK

_Sehun tiba-tiba menampar Jongin tepat di pipi, jujur itu lumayan sakit. Ingat Sehun itu pria meskipun ia di posisi _uke_. Jongin tidak memegang pipi nya takut gengsi, tapi Jongin tahu ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia mengucapkan kata menjijikan—menurut Sehun. Sehun sangat anti di panggil '_Sayang' _atau bisa detail Sehun itu _masih_ pria normal._

"_Aku masih normal! Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" ujar Sehun tidak suka._

_"Dan pipi ku memerah karena malu terjatuh, b-bukan karena hal yang _lain_"  
_

_Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Jongin.  
_

"_Dasar mulut sialan"_

_Flashback end_

"—Sehun, Sehun?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh nya. Sehun menatap mata Jongin. "Apakah kau tidak memaafkan ku? maaf mulut sialan ini keceplosan" ujar Jongin dengan memelas. Jongin galau _okey_, karena pria incaran nya marah dengan dirinya.

"S-seharusnya a-aku yang minta maaf" Suara Sehun kecil, dan Jongin tidak terdengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Kau bicara apa hem?" tanya Jongin dengan sabar. Tetapi tiba-tiba air mata Sehun langsung menuri pipi nya yang sedikit chubby itu.

"hey, kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah lagi?" jongin semakin kalut, dan tidak tau harus mengapa. Jika kalau ia yang menghapus air mata nya dengan tangan nya pasti Sehun marah lagi dan menampar nya lagi. Sayang kan wajah tampan nya ditampar terus oleh kesayangan nya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menampar mu. Aku mohon jangan membenci ku ketua. Hiks—"

Jongin tidak tahu harus mengapa, harus kah ia tertawa? Mana mungkin ia membenci pria idaman nya ini. Dengan berani Jongin perlahan-lahan memeluk Sehun sambil mengusap rambut nan halus Sehun "_Gwenchana_ Sehun_-ah_, kau tidak salah disini okey?" diam-diam Sehun meletakkan kepala nya di ceruk kepala Jongin dan memeluk pinggang Jongin, seperti nya Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat tidak wajar untuk hubungan pria _normal_ dan pria _belok._

_DEG DEG_

'_Mimpi apa aku ini ya tuhan. Sehun membalas pelukan ku, sial aku bahagia sekali ya tuhan_"

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke ruang kesehatan, ia perlu mengobati luka di tangan nya sekarang. Apalagi tangan nya sedari tadi belum di cuci nya karena bekas air liur Luhan, _ew_. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, Sehun sudah disambut oleh Zitao sedang tiduran di bangsal tanpa menutup tirai nya.

"Sehun-ah tidak ingin menyapa dahulu?" ternyata Zitao menyadari kehadiran Sehun, padahal ia sudah mengendap-endap agar tidak menganggu Zitao. "hai Zitao" sapa Sehun singkat karena sibuk mencari obat di almari ruang kesehatan yang besar.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, Zitao membuka suara "Bagaimana jidat mu kemaren hem? Apakah berbekas?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat Zitao" Sehun menaikkan poni nya dan mendapatkan jidat Sehun di tempeli plaster milik Chanyeol kemarin. Zitao mengusap tengkuk nya tidak gatal "hehe, maafkan aku. Salahkan _nunchucky_nya terlalu licin sih kemarin"

Sehun mengganguk paham dan mendudukan bokong sexy nya di bangsal sebelah Zitao. "Astaga tangan mu kenapa?" ternyata Zitao jeli sekali matanya.

"Aku tersungkur tadi pagi"

"Oh karena?"

"Aku berlari dan tidak sengaja meyenggol Luhan _Sunbae_"

"Oh. W-_What_? Luhan?" Zitao berucap tidak suka, masalah nya Luhan itu suka juga ke Sehun. Pasti Luhan menggoda Sehun tadi pagi.

"memagnya kenapa Luhan Sunbae?"

"Tidak-tidak. Hanya saja pasti kau di goda nya kan?"

Sehun berhenti dengan kegiatan nya mengambil kapas. "Kau tahu saja." _Sial _Runtuk Zitao dalam hati. Ia sudah keduluan oleh Luhan. dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sekarang ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sekarang untuk dekat dengan Sehun. Zitao mengambil alkohol dan kapas yang berada di tangan Sehun

"aku bisa sendiri Zitao"

"Kau diam saja, tidak usah banyak kommentar"

Sehun pun bungkam, ia masih takut Zitao ya. Dan menarik tangan Sehun dan menggengam tangan dengan jari lentik milik Sehun, '_Sial tangan nya halus sekali' _Zitao teriak membantin. Dengan telaten Zitao menuangkan alkohol ke kapas dan mengusap ke luka Sehun. "_Arghhh_ perih Zitao pelan-pelan" pasalnya Zitao menekan lumayan keras kapas ke luka Sehun.

Ketika sudah selesai memberi obat ke luka Sehun, Zitao meletakkan obat tadi di nakas dekat bangsal. Masih dengan menggengam tangan Sehun, Zitao mengusap luka Sehun pelan, Zitao berkata "biarkan seperti ini, jangan kau beri plester. Dan untuk tambahan—"

-cup

Untuk kedua kali dalam sehari ini, Sehun melototkan matanya kaget karena sudah dua pria mengecup tangan nya. Besok siapa lagi?. Zitao mengecup luka itu. "—kata ibuku sih mengecup luka biasanya sembuh dengan cepat" dan menaikan alis nya satu. Zitao memang berlebihan, tapi ini kan hanya luka gores. Sehun tidak ingin banyak berpikir sekarang.

'_Seperti nya ada yang salah dengan orang sekitar ku hiks—_'

.

Ketika kejadian di kelas tadi, Jongin jadi tidak berminat melanjutkan mata pelajaran. Hati nya sedang berbunga sekali okey, jadi ia membolos pergi ke kamar asrama nya. Mengempaskan tubuh nya ke ranjang dan mengambil guling yang berada di dekat nya dan memeluk nya erat sambil membanyangkan ia memeluk Sehun lagi.

"Oh Sehun" dada nya berdesir dan jantung nya dua kali lebih cepat berkerja ketika ia mengucapkan nama kesayangan nya. "Oh Sehun" panggil nya lagi, dan kembali dada nya berdesir.

"Sial kau Oh Sehun, kau telah menempati hati ku" Jongin merongoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel nya. Dibuka nya galeri photo dan terlihat disana Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman yang kemarin diam-diam diambil nya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, banyak sekali yang mengincar mu. Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang-orang itu. Aku datang Oh Sehun" dan Jongin mulai dengan _out of character nya_ karena Sehun.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Baekhyun di kelas tadi-_"Minggir-minggir kau pria-pria genit. Sehun sudah punya pacar. Jadi pergi sana jauh-jauh". _Pasti Sehun sudah banyak bercerita dengan Baekhyun termasuk hal-hal pribadi seperti _pacar_. Jongin yakin kalau misalnya Sehun beneran mempunyai pacar, pasti pacar nya wanita.

Dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa permisaah, tetapi pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Sehun segera di tepis nya. Sehun sudah punya pacar _kek_, banyak fans _kek_ Jongin tidak peduli. Pasti ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun ke pelukan nya, apapun caranya dengan cara baik atau licik pun ia akan lakukan demi pria incaran nya.

Katakan saja ia Egois, tapi Jongin memang Egois dari sana nya ya jadi harus bagaimana lagi. Oh iya, bukan nya ia lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun si berisik itu? Seketika _smirk_ Jongin mengembang di wajah model tampan nya.

.

"_Ku buat kau belok seratus persen Sehun-ah"_

"_Aku lah yang pertama kali membobol _hole_ nikmat sempit milik mu Sehun. Jadi tunggu saja Sehun sayang"_

.

.

To Be Continue

Or

Tamat disini?

.

_HAIIIIIIII KAIHUN BABIESSSSSS/luv luv/_

_Siapa yang lumutan nungguin ff abal ini? Siapa yang kangen ff nya? Siapa yang rada lupa sama ff nya? Pasti banyak nih ya HEHE. Sebelumnya maafkan aku yha, maafff banget aku to much late update ff ini. Masalahnya kemaren itu ide nya sempet lupa dan aku sempet putar balik(?) ide. Jadi maaf banget sama semua readers, ff ini aku telantarin setahun._

_Okey yang masih bingung sifat Sehun disini, ini aku jelasin. Sifat sehun tu ya polos tapi gak polos dalam artian gak tau apa-apa gitu, terus disini dia tuh manja dan jijik banget sama urusan gay. Dan sehun rada centil disini ya. _

_Dan ini ff main pairing nya KAIHUN. Jadi maafkan saja ya banyak moment kaihun;3 oiya ini bakal ada ena-ena nya hemmmmzzzz. Dan ini ff aku gak ada edit sama sekali. Kalau misalnya ada typo atau aneh maklum yha;*_

_Buat yang udah riview, BIG THANKS aku udah baca berulang-ulang kok;* bahkan jadi penyemangat aku. Makasi yaaaa yg udah review;* _

_Btw, follow akun fanbase kaihun aku ya ; Jongshixun._

_Jadi ini ff masih ada yang minat?_

_._

_Last,Review Babies?_

Jongshixun – _Young Soo_

160827


End file.
